The 14th Member
by Liviyan
Summary: A new girl comes to Twilight Town. No big deal, right? So why does Roxas think she's familiar? And why are strange things starting to happen lately? Read and find out.K may turn to T
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Roxas woke with a start. "Oh….just another dream. But….it was different this time…"he murmured to himself.

Lately Roxas had been having unusual dreams involving a boy his age with spiky brown hair. He had had one once again but this time he saw a girt…and she was pretty too, with dirty blonde hair, like Roxas's hair and beautiful, cerulean blue eyes.

Roxas shook his head, trying to push these thoughts away. "Just a dream after all." He said. Then he looked at his alarm clock "Whoa! Damn I'd better get going!" he got dressed and sped to the Usual Spot.

"Hey guys." He panted

"Hey Roxas," Olette smiled. Hayner and Pence just nodded

Roxas sat down on the couch. "So what's up for today?"

Hayner shrugged "I dunno. Let's go into town and see what we could do."

They all agreed but before they could move a girl walked in looking apprehensive. "Excuse me?" She asked timidly. Roxas gasped. It was the girl of his dreams


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

The hair, the eyes, the face, the clothes _everything_ about her was exactly like his dream...odd.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry. I'll just...go..." the girl said turning to leave. Before she could however Roxas blurted out "No! Don't worry it's just..."He hestitated "Who are you?" he finished lamely.

"Oh...I'm Kaynx.I'm not from around here. I tried to ask some others for help but..." she hesitated

"But what?" Pence persisted

"Well, there was a guy in a ski cap, a guy i a red tanktop and a girl that doesn't seem to talk. I walked up to them to ask for help but they just drove me away..."

"Seifer! That dumb-" Hayner cursed as he ran away in the direction of the Sandlot.

"Oh man. well I guess I'd better go after him Pence sighed and ran off."

Olette turned towards Roxas and Kaynx. " I should go too. Pence can't stop Hayner alone. Hey Roxas, maybe you can give her a tour. See ya later"

"But...wait- I can't-" Roxas called to her but she had ran off already.

"Oh if you don't want to..." Kaynx trailed off turning around

Roxas spoke making her turn "No, I will . It's just...I don't know."

Kaunx smiled and nodded "I kinda know what you mean. So...uh..." she stared around for a while and then their eyes met, neither able to look away. Roxas had a feeling he'd seen her before.

"Sooo...where to start." Roxas flushed and looked away. "Oh man...Ok, this is the Usual Spot for me, Hayner, PEnce,Olette and maybe you if you want to hang with us."

"Ok" she repeated "THe Usual Spot...right where to next?" Kaynx asked _'He's kinda cute...'_ she thought_ 'Hang on I think I know him...but how can I?'_

"Umm are you Ok?" Roxas asked nervously

"What?" She realized she was staring at him again." Oh yeah, I"m fine. Sorry." She smiled and let out a reluctant laugh

Roxas grinned. _'Wow, she's funny. I'll like having her around.'_ He sighed thinking of what to say next _'Man this is harder than I thought.' _"How about we go to the Tram Common?" he suggested

"The what?" Kaynx looked puzzled

"Oh yeah, duh." he hit himself on the head and gave a goofy grin. "You don't know. Well follow me and we'll find out." Kaynx laughed and followed him to the Tram Common. On the way Roxas spoke about him and his friends.

"My names Roxas. THe boy with the black shirt is Hayner, the one with the headband is Pence and the girl is Olette. You wanna be careful though. Hayner gets worked up easily, so stick by me, kay?"

Kaynx nodded, she liked the sound of that. She also had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind but she either couldn't or wouldn't stop to ponder it. She was just having to much fun.

Ten minuts later they were sitting at a table facing each other and licking ice cream. "This place is so cool!" Kaynx smiled. She loved it here. If only she could remember how or why she was here...

"Glad you like it here," ROxas grinned back. "So just out of curiosity, you wanna hang out with me and the gang tomorrow?" he asked as causually as he could.

Kaynx nodded quickly "Definatly!" she replied "YOu've been so nice to me. Normally not many people are nice to me." She looked up hands resting on the table.

"Really?" ROxas couldn't believe that "Why's that? I can't believe anyone would be mean to someone so beautiful."

Kaynx blushed again. What was she the Queen of Blushing? 'Um...thanks."

"N-no problem." Roxas blushed too. What was he then the king. But he couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence in which they finished their ice cream. Then Kaynx, unable to stand it broke it.

"You wanna know something?"

"Hmm?"

"When I first saw you, you looked familiar to me."

Roxas was stunned. He hadn't expexted this. "You thought...Me too! I mean," he paused. "I've dreamt about you before and I hope I don't sound like a stalker or anything, but I'd never met you and I don't think."

Kaynx gaped at him. _'He dreamt about me? This is scary'_ "S-so have I !"

They sat in silence again this time in a stunned silencxe. And, again they stared at one another. "This is weird." Roxas said finally. Kaynx nodded. Suddenly they heard yelling. "It's coming from the sandlot!" Roxas jumped to his feet "C'mon." he grabbed Kaynx by the hand and to the Sandlot


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys. I can't post these chapters at my house and the friend who was going to for me either forgot to or didn't have a chance to. I'll try to get the next one out sooner**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts...sadly**

"What's going on?" Kaynx asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Roxas answered

When they reached the Sandlot they say Hayner laying on the ground, clutching his nose, red drops glistening on the ground. Olette and Pence stood off about two feet away, Olettes hands over her mouth. Seifer stood over Hayner and his two cronies, Fuu and Rai laughed behind him. Roxas figured Hayner lost the fight because Seifer punched him. Jerk.

"Roxas, thats-" Kaynx edged closer to him "Those are the guys that drove me away when I asked for help earlier!"

Roxas griitted his teet. If this was the way Seifer was gonna be, messing with his friends then so be it. He'd suffer the consequences.

"Hayner are you Ok?" Roxas ran over to him. Hayner just groaned in pain. Kanyx just stood there her eyes darting from Seifer to Hayner and widening in fear. Roxas stood up and motioned for Pence and Olette to come and get Hayner.Seifer looked over at Kaynx.

"Hey you're that new girl that was bugging us earlier!"

Kaynx let out a squeak. She started to run towards Roxas but Seifer grabbed her wrist as she passed." No way. You're new here, and the Disciplinary Committee needsto teach newcomers the rules around here!"

"let me go! Get off of me!" Kaynx struggled fruitlessly against him. Roxs ran at Seifer

"Let go of her you jerk!!!!" His fist colided with the side of Seifers face.

everyone gasped. Seifer let go of Kaynx who ran to Roxas and hid behind him. Roxas fist still raised stared in shock at Seifer as did everyone else.

"Oh...that's it loser!" Seifer growled, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "You're gonna pay for this." He and his cronies turned and left Roxas turned to Kaynx who was clutching him and sobbing

"Hey you Ok." he asked gently.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I d-don't m-mean to b-be such a b-burden!"

"Your not a burden! Seifers just a big idiot, that's all." Olettte soothed while Pence helped Hayner get up.Roxas held Kaynx while she sobbed into his chest. '_Poor girl'_ he thought. Then..._flash!! _

_ A girl in a black cloak was crying. "Don't go!" she cried to a boy, also in a black cloak. He had spiky dirty-blond hair,like the girl, only the girls hair wasn't spiky. _

_ "I have to. You wouldn't understan." he replied _

_ "Fine! If you leave, I'm leaving too." _

_ -end flashback- _

Roxas shok his head. _'What just happened?'_ But his new friend neede him right now so he pushed away the thought for the moment

"Hey shh. It's alright. You're new you don't know everythingg off the bat. It's ok." he patted her new friend in the back.

Her sobs quieted and soon she sniffed "Thanks, I'm sorry I lost control like that." she wiped her eyes.

"Aww don't worry about it." Pence said He smiled at her " You just need to steer clear of Seifer."

"Cab be dake care ob by dose now." Hayner asked

"Oh! I'm sorry. You wouldn't have it if it wasn't for me."Kaynx looked sorrowfully at him

"It's fine don't worry about, kay" Roxas sounded exhasperated "Just do me one favor.""what?"

"Please stop appologizing. "Oh I'm so-" she stopped herself just in time and smiled "Never mind"

Everyone laughed and they all went back to the Usual Spot where Kaynx came back everyday and felt at home... especially with Roxas around.


End file.
